Oh How Things Can Change
by LenaUley
Summary: Lilly is seventeen and has been relocated to live with Sam Uley, her second cousin. Caught up in a whirlwind of pain and anger, Lilly is a very angry and self-destructive youth. What happens when one hot head meets another and they fall in love? Will Paul be able to stop her destructive behavior and save her?
1. Chapter 1

_My apologies if you read my last story. It was a total mess and I had to delete it. This is my new stroke of interest. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She tapped her fingers on the arm rest rapidly, tension flowing through her body.<p>

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

She bit back a rude response, settling for a nod of her head.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he asked.

A humorless laugh crawled from her throat before she could stop it.

"Yeah, thanks," she responded.

"I'm serious, Lilly," he said, turning to look at her.

"Eyes on the road Sam," she replied quietly.

He sighed and tightened his grip on the wheel. She looked back out through the window and thought back to just how she had gotten here.

_"Mrs. Uley, do you understand the serious repercussions of your actions?" Tim asked. _

_Lilly rolled her eyes and glanced at her nails._

_"Mrs. Uley is my mother," she replied._

_"My apologies, Lilly, but do you understand how serious this is?" he asked again._

_"It's not all that serious," she replied mockingly._

_"You tried to take your life, after multiple alcohol poisonings and other self-destructive behavior," he stressed._

_She sighed and finally met his eyes. He looked very worried._

_"I'm seventeen, in charge of my own life," she said, "I don't have parents to answer to, I am my own guardian, so what do you plan on doing?"_

_"Since you're under eighteen, we've contacted your closest family," he explained._

_Her eyes widened in surprise. _

_'I have family?' she thought._

_"His name is Sam, he is your second cousin, he will be taking you in until you are eighteen," Tim said._

_"What? You can't fucking do this!" Lilly yelled._

_Tim sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"I'm sorry Lilly, he will be at your house in three hours, you need to be packed by then and ready to leave," he said, "You will be moving to La Push, Washington."_

After a serious of fowl comments, Lilly was driven back to her home and there she met Sam three hours later.

"Lilly, we're here," Sam said suddenly.

Lilly looked up, her brown bangs falling into her eyes, and saw a group of men standing on the porch, along with two females.

"Great, a welcoming committee," she sighed.

"They're all interested in meeting you, please, try to be nice," he said.

"I'll be nice if they're nice," she retorted, climbing from the car.

Her body ached as she stretched, the long car ride taking a toll on her.

"Hey Sam, got the crazy chick?" someone asked.

She froze and a million thoughts flew through her head.

"I'm not crazy you fucking idiot," she snapped loudly.

"Lilly!" Sam reprimanded.

"Sam!" she replied mockingly.

He sighed and grabbed some of her bags from the trunk.

"So, are you Lilly?" someone asked.

She turned and saw one of the younger boys standing behind her.

"Yeah," she replied.

She quickly grabbed a bag but it was pulled from her hands.

"Don't worry, we got this," he said, "I'm Seth, it's nice to meet you."

She nodded and followed him inside. The house was homey and warm compared to the chilly weather outside, and Lilly reveled in it.

"Ready for introductions?" Seth asked.

She shrugged and turned to see the battalion of men walking into the kitchen.

"There's Jacob, that's Embry and Quil, over there is Paul, and that's Leah and Emily," he said, pointing out each.

Lilly nodded to each one and turned towards Sam.

"I'll show you to your room," he said.

She silently thanked him and followed him down the dark hall. As they turned into a room, Sam set the bags down with a thud.

"I'm sorry for what Paul said, but you shouldn't have responded like that," he said.

She just stared at him, uncaring.

"I didn't ask to come here Sam, I didn't ask to be treated like a crazy person," she said, "I'll stay out of your hair if you stay out of mine."

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No Lilly, I'm very much going to be in your life, with your past you need to be watched," he said.

She snorted but said nothing.

"Dinner will be in an hour, go ahead and unpack," he said, leaving the room.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the thought of a family dinner.

'Great, more socializing,' she thought.

With a loud sigh, she fell back on the bed, closing her eyes.

XXX

"I still don't see why they gave me to you seeing as I turn eighteen in two weeks," Lilly said.

"Because you need help, and you'll get it here," Emily said.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I need help like I need a hole in the head," she sighed.

"I'm trying to be nice," Emily said tersely.

"I know," Lilly replied, "I don't really do nice."

"I can tell," Emily mumbled, setting down the muffin pan.

Lilly couldn't help a chuckle. Apparently she was testing the poor woman's patience. Emily started pouring the batter into the pans and Lilly watched, fascinated on how Emily got the exact same amount in each hole. Suddenly someone entered the kitchen with a cough, making Lilly jump.

"Hello Paul, they're not ready yet," Emily said.

Lilly looked up and saw the man who had called her crazy earlier. He sat down and sighed.

"Man, here I was hoping to be the first to get a muffin," he said.

"Aren't you full from dinner?" Lilly asked.

At dinner each man ate enough for three, surely he had to be stuffed.

"Nope, working out does that to you," he said.

He turned his gaze to Lilly and she looked back in confusion. He was staring.

"Got a problem?" she asked.

His eyes widened and she watched in fascination as he rose.

"I forgot something, I'll be back for muffins later Emily," he said, scattering from the house faster than a cock roach.

"What's up with him?" she wondered out loud.

"Probably forgot a date again," Emily replied.

Lilly snorted.

"He does that a lot?"

"He dates a lot of women so he tends to get his days mixed up," Emily said, putting the muffins in the oven.

Lilly shook her head.

'I dated a lot but I could never forget,' she thought.

To her surprise, she realized she had forgotten something.

"Shit, Trevor," she sighed.

"Trevor?" Emily asked.

She turned and dusted her hands on her apron, giving Lilly a confused look.

"My sort-of boyfriend, I left without telling him good bye or why I was leaving," Lilly admitted, "And we don't have phones so I can't get ahold of him."

"Oh that's rough," Emily said.

Lilly shook her head and sighed.

"We weren't that great anyway," she said bitterly.

Emily gave her a worried look but Lilly waved it off.

"Nothing to speak about," she said.

'I don't need to get sympathy, what happened with Trevor is my own problem,' she thought, playing with her fingers.

"Well, if you ever decide you need to talk about it, I'm-"

"Em! Where are you?" Sam called.

"Kitchen," Emily replied loudly.

Lilly watched as Sam walked in, shirtless. What was it with these guys and being shirtless?

"I need to speak to you in private," he said, casting a glance at Lilly nervously.

Lilly raised her eyebrow in confusion but said nothing as they left the room. Whatever it was, hopefully it wasn't about her.

*Paul's POV*

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?" Paul snarled.

"Calm down, it's not the worst that could happen," Sam said, lifting his hands unthreateningly.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Sure, let's see you imprint on a violent, suicidal chick and see how you feel," Paul snapped.

Sam took a deep breath.

"That chick is my cousin, I'd watch your wording carefully," Sam warned.

"Whatever, it still doesn't change the fact I imprinted on her," Paul said.

His hands ran through his hair nervously.

"Now I fight this damn imprint while focusing on everything else," Paul growled, "Just fucking perfect."

"You can't fight it, you know that," Sam said.

"To hell I can't, I'll do my best," Paul retorted, pacing back and forth.

He swore again and hurled a punch at the closest tree.

"What about Kendra? Things were going great!" he sighed.

"She was just someone you screwed and you know it," Sam replied.

Paul said nothing. Why did this have to happen?

"I'm going to go tell Emily, we'll have to watch her closer now with the imprint drawing her to you," Sam said, "She'll probably begin to experience feelings and won't know how to handle it."

"Whatever," Paul sighed, turning towards his house, "I'm going home."

*Regular POV*

Lilly headed outside and let out a breath. The cool air felt great against her warm skin as she pushed her hair back.

"I really need a cigarette," she mumbled.

She felt her pockets but they were sadly empty.

"You really shouldn't smoke," someone said.

She turned and saw Jacob, smiling.

"Yeah, and you really shouldn't sneak up on people," she retorted coolly.

"Yeah, it's a bad habit," he said.

"So why aren't you with the group?" she asked.

"Waiting on someone," he replied.

She nodded and leaned against the banister, staring up at the sky.

"So did you really try to hurt yourself?" he asked.

She froze and turned slowly.

"Is that really any of your business?" she snapped as she narrowed her hazel eyes on him.

"Just wondering, my best friend had been involved in some risky behavior in the past and I wondered if it was for the same reason," he replied, "You don't have to tell me."

"Damn right I don't have to," she sighed.

Silence ensued until curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did she do it?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend left her, moved to a whole other state because he felt he wasn't good enough for her," he said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I wish that was my reason," she whispered.

He scooted closer and leaned on the banister next to her.

"What is your reason?" he asked.

She stared down at her hands and shook her head.

"That's not for you to know," she said.

He sighed and stood up.

"One day you'll have to tell someone," he said.

"When that day comes, someone will be very surprised," she replied.

Suddenly a nice car started driving down the road, stopping in front of the house.

"Well, here's my girlfriend," he said awkwardly.

She nodded and watched him go down the stairs, climbing in the car that looked almost too small for him. She couldn't hold back a chuckle at the sight. Finally they drove away and she was left in silence once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_JCreader- Thanks so much for the review! Isn't Paul just the stubbornest person out there? =]_

_Warning: Implied rape/incest in this chapter_

* * *

><p><em>"Stop it!" she screamed.<em>

_"Come on Lilly, just one more time," Daniel whispered._

_Lilly shivered in disgust and held back vomit as he kissed down her neck._

_"Go find someone else!" she yelled._

_As she tugged against his hands, he tightened them to the point of bruising. Pain flooded through her and she whimpered through her bitten lip. _

_"Now, now, be a good girl and let me finish," he said, rubbing her face._

_She cringed away until she heard the zipper._

_"Dad, no!" she screamed fearfully._

Suddenly Lilly was pulled up and as her eyes opened, she was surprised to see Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and looked around, hardly able to believe what she just experienced was a memory dream and wasn't real.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Obviously," she replied.

She sighed and scooted to the edge of the bed, barely making it past Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking worried.

"Nope," she said, "I'd rather get a shower."

She walked across the floor, opening the closet, and suddenly the door opened.

"Everything okay?" someone asked.

She turned and saw Paul looking anxious.

"Perfect, now get out of my room," she said.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Bad dream," Sam said.

He nodded and gave Lilly a quick look before exiting.

"Did something happen to you?" Sam asked suddenly.

Lilly hesitated and stared intensely at her wardrobe.

"Nothing that concerns you," she muttered.

She yanked a shirt and pants off the hanger and quickly fled to the bathroom. It didn't take long for steam to fill the room and she stepped into the warm water, thoughts coursing through her mind.

'Why did I dream about him? It's been a year and he still haunts me,' she thought.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't stop sadness from creeping up. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, I won't cry," she whispered angrily.

She quickly wiped away the tears and bit her lip as more appeared.

'Damn it, why am I such a weakling?' she thought.

She quickly finished her shower and jumped out, pulling on her robe. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Paul leaning against the wall. He looked up and looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Why? You're not the first guy to see me in a robe," she retorted.

She briskly walked past him and slammed her door shut. She leaned against the door with her eyes closed, wondering just why her heart was beating so fast. What she had said was true, a few guys had seen her in her robe, or less. Why was he any different? Why did he make her heart race?

"Lilly?" someone asked through the door.

"What?" she snapped.

Instantly she felt a little regret. These people had been nothing but nice to her and she couldn't even say one nice word to them.

"Are you really okay?"

She finally discerned the voice as belonging to Paul.

"Yeah, fine," she replied.

"Well, breakfast is ready when you are," he said.

She sighed and said, "Okay, thanks."

She could at least try to be grateful from now on.

XXX

Lilly jumped out of the car and looked around.

"Why are we at a car lot?" she asked, pushing her brown hair back from her eyes.

"Because, seeing as you're almost eighteen, I think it's only right for you to have a car," Sam said.

Lilly's mouth dropped comically as she looked at him. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't look so surprised," he said.

"But, I'm nothing to you, just a distant family member, why would you do this for me?" she asked.

"Because, you're not nothing, you're family," he said, "Plus I don't need you bugging me for rides all the time."

He smiled and started walking.

"Well, come on," he insisted.

She followed him through the rows of cars until she spotted a cherry red Dodge Avenger, marked down to only two thousand dollars.

"Holy crackers batman," she whispered.

Sam broke out laughing and she couldn't stop a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a weird saying," he replied, "So you like that one?"

"Yeah, Dodge Avenger is my favorite make of car," she said, "I've never seen one so cheap."

"Randy!" Sam yelled.

A tall, tan man walked out from the office and a big smile came across his face.

"Hey Sam, how goes it?" he asked.

"Good, I've got my cousin here, and we're interested in the Avenger," Sam said.

"Good choice, it's a real beaut," Randy said, flashing a smile at Lilly.

Lilly forced a smile in return and walked up to the car.

"Any way we could test drive it?" Sam asked.

"Of course, let me go grab the keys," Randy replied, walking off.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, besides, you can pay me back by helping out around the house," he said.

She nodded and took a deep breath as the keys were thrown to her.

"Don't be gone too long," Randy said.

"We'll bring it right back," Sam promised.

Lilly climbed into the driver's seat and watched in silent laughter as Sam had to scoot the seat back.

"Alright, let's go," he said, patting the dash.

She slowly pulled out of the lot and drove down the road. It was silent in the car, but it was peaceful. Suddenly Sam took a loud breath.

"So what happened to Alisha?" he asked.

"My mom?" she replied.

He nodded and she sighed, wanting to bash her head on the steering wheel.

'Why did he have to ask?'

"She was murdered," Lilly said quietly.

Sam looked visibly surprised and upset.

"What?" he asked roughly.

Lilly nodded as she felt the urge to vomit arise. She quickly pulled over and leaned out of the car, emptying her stomach.

"Lilly!" Sam yelled.

He unbuckled his belt and leaned over, resting his hand on her back. As she finished, she wiped her mouth clean and sat up, staring straight out the window.

"She was murdered by Daniel," Lilly finally said.

"Your dad?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip to stop any tears from forming.

"Can we drop the subject now?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, leaning back.

She shut the door and pulled back onto the road, still feeling nauseous.

"Lilly, I-"

"Don't say you're sorry, I've heard that enough," she said harshly.

He sighed and turned to look out through the window. Finally they returned to the car dealership and she parked it back in the same place it was before. As she climbed out, Randy approached with a large smile.

"How'd she drive?" he asked.

"Perfect," Lilly said.

"We'll take it," Sam said.

They went inside to fill out the paperwork, while Lilly still tried to calm herself down. It wasn't everyday she had to talk about the incident and it hit her hard.


	3. Chapter 3

_JCreader and LightBabe- Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
><em>

Warning: Implied rape/incest in this chapter

* * *

><p>She took another drag of the cigarette and stared out at the ocean. It was so peaceful, albeit a little bit chilly, as she sat on the beach in jeans and a low-cut T-shirt with a loose hoodie on her shoulders.<p>

"That's a bad habit," someone said.

She turned in surprise and saw Paul standing there in just shorts, showing off a very nice body. She licked her lips instinctively but frowned.

"Who are you to pass judgment on my habits?" she asked.

He hesitated then walked closer.

"A concerned citizen," he replied.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Concerned, about me? What for? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she said, returning her gaze to the water.

She heard shuffling and turned to see him closer.

"Sam wants you home," he said.

"Ah, so you're the errand boy?" she teased.

"I'm simply relaying a message," he said tersely.

"Errand boy," she said again, rising.

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you," he snapped.

She looked at him blandly.

"You can't do worse than what's already been done," she muttered as she started walking off.

Suddenly he ran in front of her and stopped her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was a slip of the tongue," she replied.

"Lilly, tell me," he demanded.

For some reason the sound of her name on his lips made her shiver. She met his eyes and couldn't help but stare. They were unusually beautiful for a man's eyes.

"I have to answer to no one, even you," she snapped.

She didn't know why she was so angry at him but he seemed to bring it out in her.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me," he growled.

She thought about it before a moment before taking action. The next thing she knew, she was kneeling and nearly in tears. Her head-butt to his chin back fired majorly.

"Lilly! Damn woman, why did you do that?" he shouted.

She held her head in pain and let out a whimper.

"Stop yelling, you're only making it worse," she hissed.

She was lifted up and Paul stared at her in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" she replied.

He shook his head with a frown.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you," he said.

"Don't worry about me, damn it, that's what got us in this mess," she snapped.

His eyes narrowed.

"I can worry about you if I want to," he said.

She broke free of his hold and scoffed.

"You've known me three days and, what, you think you know me?" she asked.

"I want to," he replied.

She snorted.

"No one wants to know me, not really," she said.

She stormed off of the beach and left him standing there, at a loss for words. As she approached the house, she heard talking inside followed by her name. She got closer and listened in, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Just wait for her to tell us Sam," Emily said.

"I need to know, what if he's still around and wants Lilly? I can't allow him here," Sam said.

Lilly sighed. So they were talking about Daniel. She braved herself for an onslaught of questions as she walked in.

"Oh, Lilly, where's Paul?" Emily asked.

Suddenly the door opened behind her.

"Crazy bitch," Paul muttered, walking straight past her.

Lilly narrowed her eyes and shouted, "Call me a bitch all you want, but call me crazy one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Lilly, please," Sam sighed.

"My point is proven," Paul yelled back.

Lilly rolled her eyes and started for the room, but was grabbed.

"We'd like you to join us for dinner," Sam said.

She looked around the room at all the men and realized a few were missing.

"Where's Jacob and Embry?" she asked.

"Jacob's with his girlfriend and Embry's with his parents," Quil answered.

She nodded and looked back at Sam.

"I guess I can," she said.

"Good," he said, "It'll be in an hour."

She left the room and headed to her room, just to realize she was being followed.

"What?" she asked, not turning around.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, you seem mad- madder than usual," Seth said.

She turned and saw the young man looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

Out of all of them, he was probably the most bearable. He was incredibly caring and wasn't rude or over-bearing.

He smiled and asked, "So where are you from?"

"Olympia, my mom was originally from here though," she said.

"Cool, I've never really been too far from the reservation, what's Olympia like?" he asked.

"It's nice, a little warmer than here but not much," she said with a shrug, "It's got a lot more shopping and places to hang out though."

"That sounds nice, I want to travel one day," he said.

His eye shone as he thought and Lilly found herself wanting to hug him. So she did.

"Wha- Lilly?" he asked.

She smiled sadly and said, "You remind me of my brother."

"Oh you have a brother?" he asked.

"Had," she replied.

His facial features fell as he said, "Oh."

"Yeah, we lost him about two years ago," she said.

"How?" he replied.

"Car accident, the driver of the other car was drunk and wrecked into him," she explained, pain hitting her heart hard.

"I'm sorry Lilly," he said, "I kind of know how you feel, I lost my father."

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's hard to lose a parent."

He nodded and said, "But I've still got my mom so we'll make it."

She gave him a small smile and said, "Well, I'm going to get ready for dinner."

As she turned, he stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"Thanks for talking to me," he said.

"Of course," she replied, entering her room.

XXX

Dinner was tense. With the issues between her and Paul, plus her indifference towards the rest, no one really knew what to talk about.

"I hear you're from Olympia," Quil said.

Lilly nodded and scooted her plate away.

"I lived there most of my life," she said.

He nodded.

"So how are you and Sam related?" he spoke up again.

"My mother was his cousin," Lilly explained.

"Oh, where is she now?" he asked.

Sam shushed him and Lilly instantly felt her mood darken. She instantly stood up and walked briskly outside into the cold air. For the second time that day her mother had been brought up. Tears pricked at her eyes and she rubbed them away.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked.

She looked up and saw Jacob walking up.

"Fine," she bit out.

He came up the steps and stood a little too close for comfort.

"You're crying," he said.

"I am not," she snapped.

He raised his hands and stepped back.

"Okay, well-"

"I don't need to talk," she said, walking past him.

The gravel crunched beneath her shoes loudly as she walked away.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed and turned.

"I don't need your attitude Paul," she groaned.

He stopped inches from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said.

"No you're not, you meant it," she said, "But whatever, if it makes you feel better, apology accepted."

She started walking again until he stopped her by grabbing her hand. A shock ran up her body and she looked at him in surprise. He looked just as confused.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

He said nothing but the expression on his face said everything.

"Anyway, why'd you stop me?"

"It's dangerous out here alone," he said.

"Why, afraid the big bad wolf is going to get me?" she sneered.

"The wolves aren't what you have to worry about," he replied gruffly.

"Then what?" she asked.

He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"There are wild animals out here," he said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said.

"Lilly, come on!" Sam called, "Please come inside."

She rolled her eyes but started towards the house.

"Can't do a fucking thing around here," she mumbled.

"It's for your own protection," Paul said.

"What don't you guys get, I can handle myself," she snapped.

She quickened her pace and burst inside, rushing to her room. With a slam of the door, she laid down on the bed and shut her eyes.

"Lilly," Sam called through the door.

"What?" she asked.

The weight of the day was really weighing on her and she really just wanted to sleep.

"We need to talk," he said.

"No we don't, we can talk tomorrow," she said.

He sighed but acquiesced, leaving the hallway. Lilly shut her eyes and let the darkness take over.


	4. Chapter 4

_JCreader- Her past is pretty messed up. And thank you! Your reviews are awesome!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Lilly," Daniel cooed.<em>

_"Leave me alone," Lilly snapped._

_She looked at the door, making sure it was locked. She winced as the blade sliced against her wrist again, deepening the cut._

_"Fine, I'll just go play with Alisha," Daniel said._

_Lilly froze. What did he mean? She shook her head and focused on the blade, now shaking in her hand. _

_'Will he hurt her?'_

_She heard a thud and a scream that sounded like her mother's. She grabbed the house phone from her stand quickly and dialed she could reply to the operator, banging ensued on her door._

_"You're next Lilly, come on and open the door," Daniel said softly._

_"Ma'am?" the operator asked into her ear._

_"I'm at 414 Elm street, I think my father just hurt my mother," Lilly said._

_"Hurt her how?"_

_"I heard her scream and a thud, now he's at my door," Lilly replied, "Please send someone."_

_"Don't worry ma'am, I'm sending officers right now, what's your name?"_

_"Lilly Uley, my mother is Alisha Uley, and my father is Daniel Uley," Lilly said._

_"Good, now Lilly, has your father had a history of being violent?" the operator asked._

_Lilly nodded then realized she couldn't see her._

_"Yes, he's very violent."_

_"Are you on the phone bitch? You better not call the cops!" Daniel yelled._

_"Was that your father?"_

_"Yes," Lilly whispered._

_She heard the knob being fiddled with and fear flooded her._

_"Please tell them to hurry," she murmured, "He's trying to get in."_

_Suddenly sirens were everywhere and the downstairs door slammed open._

_"They're here," she told the operator._

_"Good, now please stay on the line with me until you see one of the officers face to face," the lady said._

_"Okay," Lilly whispered._

_"What the hell are you doing entering my house?" Daniel yelled._

_"Sir, put the knife down," someone said._

_Lilly gasped as she heard a gunshot. _

_"Lilly, are you okay?" the operator asked._

_"Yes, someone just shot a gun," she replied._

_"Okay, stay calm," the lady murmured, "It'll all be okay."_

_Suddenly there was banging on her door._

_"Mrs. Lilly Uley, are you in there?" a man asked._

_"Yes," she called._

_"Okay, I'm going to let you go with them," the operator said._

_"Thank you," Lilly whispered._

_As she went to the door, the officer said, "Please come out."_

_She opened the door slowly and saw a tall man standing in front of it. He motioned her out and she followed him._

_"Was that your father?" he asked._

_"Yes, is he- is he dead?" she asked._

_He shook his head as they walked by a body on the floor. Lilly looked down out of reflex and froze in her steps. Her mother's beautiful face was covered in blood, as was her neck. Gouges marred her features so she was almost unrecognizable. _

_"Oh my God!" Lilly screamed._

_She was caught as she fell. _

_"Lilly? Lilly?"_

"Lilly!"

She jolted up and let out a sob.

"Get away! Get out!" she screamed.

Tears poured from her eyes and she covered her face. She heard whispers and looked up.

"I said fucking leave!" she yelled.

A few of the men left the room but Seth, Sam, and Paul stayed.

"Lilly," Sam murmured.

"It's all your fault for bringing her up!" she yelled, jumping out of bed, "If you all would have let it be, I wouldn't have to think about it, dream about it!"

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

As she reared back her fist, she was grabbed from behind.

"Lilly," Paul whispered, "Stop."

"Don't you start in on me asshole," she snapped.

She shook his hands off and wiped her face as clean as possible.

"Just let me leave, I don't want to be here," she whispered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I need to be where I can do my own thing, forget everything," she said.

"We give you freedom Lilly, but-"

"I need to be truly free, gone from this world," she hissed.

"Don't say that," Sam and Paul said.

"Why? I don't have a reason to be here, I should be dead, not her!" she yelled, "It's my fault she's dead!"

She was embraced from multiple sides, making her scream.

"Just stop it!" she yelled.

"No," Paul said sternly.

"Lilly," Seth said, "Please, talk about it."

She went quiet and looked at them as they pulled back.

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured.

"You need to get it out," Sam said.

"No, I don't," she replied.

She stormed past them and headed outside.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jacob asked, jumping up from the railing.

"Out," she replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Why? Because I had a nightmare? So what?" she hissed, "I need to get out."

He stepped in front of me as the guys ran out from the house.

"Please, let me go," she whispered to Jacob.

He shook his head. She let out a sob and fell to her knees on the gravel, welcoming the pain.

"Why can't you all let me be?!" she shrieked.

"Because you might hurt yourself," Paul said honestly.

Sam nudged him and sent him a glare.

"You're right, I would, because I deserve it," she snapped.

"Why?" Seth asked.

She met his eyes and felt her resolve waver.

'Should I tell them?'

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I already said it, it's my fault my mother is dead," she said.

"Your father did it, not you," Sam said.

"It's because I wouldn't let him fuck me that he killed her," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Disgust was written on each face.

"What?" Paul asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I said, he wanted to fuck me and I said no one too many times," she replied.

"Your own father?" Seth asked, his eyes sad.

"Yeah, duh, he was psychotic, abusive, and a rapist," she said.

Sam came forward but she stepped back.

"I don't need sympathy," she spat, narrowing her eyes.

"You need to talk to someone about this," he said.

"What, a therapist? Tried that," she sighed.

"Maybe a new one will help," he said.

She just snorted and looked away.

"I told you all the problem, now leave me alone," she whispered, rubbing her arms.

Suddenly Paul stepped forward and put his jacket over her arms. She gave him a confused look and was surprised as he pulled her into a hug.

"There's nothing I can say to make it better but I am sorry," he said.

Shock ran through her. Paul of all people was apologizing?

"I'm fine," she said, trying to pull away.

"No you're not, and we need to fix that," Sam said.

"Please Lilly," Seth said.

"Yeah, you need help," Jacob added.

Lilly rolled her eyes but felt herself instinctively moving towards Paul. He was so warm. She rested her head down and he tightened his grip.

"No one will ever hurt you again," he whispered.

"You can't promise that," she murmured.

"Yes, I can," he replied, pulling back.

"Come on Lilly, let's go check on therapists in the area," Sam said.

She said nothing but followed them inside.

'It's a start I guess,' she thought unhappily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Unknown Ghost- Your review made me feel awesome! Thank you so much! I'm sorry if the story moves a little fast, I'll work on slowing it down. Sadly, I'm no English major, just a very uptight writer ha-ha.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Emily yelled.<p>

Lilly jumped back, fist rubbing her eyes.

"Whoa," She murmured.

The whole group smiled back at her surprised expression.

"Happy birthday Lilly!" Seth said cheerfully.

"It's nine in the morning," Lilly complained.

"Exactly, no better time for a party," Emily said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. To her surprise, instead of muffins and eggs, there was French toast and bagels on the table, her favorite.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Go ahead, dig in everyone," Emily said.

Lilly stabbed her fork into the French toast and pulled it onto her plate. After a few moments, she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Paul staring.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you really wear so little to sleep?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she looked down, realizing she was in just a tank top and short shorts. She looked back at him and smirked.

"Says the guy who runs around in just shorts all the time," she retorted.

He looked slightly annoyed.

"That's different, you should go put more clothes on," he said.

"Are you trying to offend me, because it's not working," she replied, taking a bite of the toast.

He narrowed his eyes and she couldn't help a smile. He seemed to deflate at her smile.

"Can't we have a meal without you two bickering?" Sam asked.

Lilly shrugged and rose from her seat, having finished.

"I've got something I have to do in Port Angeles," she announced.

"What?" Sam replied, "This is the third time this week."

"I've got a job interview."

"Oh really, where?" Seth asked.

"A diner," she lied.

She felt bad lying to Seth but no one could know her profession.

"Need me to take you?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I got the directions and have my car so I'll be okay," she said.

She ran upstairs and changed into a sexy long sleeve shirt with the back dipping down to her tailbone, and a pair of snug jeans. She finished it off with a pair of strappy heels and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She smiled and pulled her jacket on, ready to get on with the day. As she walked past the kitchen, Emily called out.

"Be back by six, we're having a big dinner and celebration," she said.

"Sure thing," Lilly replied.

She climbed into the car and looked at the directions one last time before driving off.

XXX

"How'd the interview go?"

Lilly jumped and nearly screamed.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Paul said, raising his hands.

"The interview went well, I work tomorrow," she said.

"Good, are they going to reimburse you for the gas you spend getting there?"

She nodded and flicked her cigarette.

"You really should stop smoking," he said.

"It's relaxing," she replied.

He came closer and leaned on the banister next to her.

"Do you like wolves?" he asked suddenly.

She gave him a weird look before responding, "Yeah, they're my favorite animal, why?"

"We have a lot of them around here," he said.

"Ah, I'd like to see one someday," she said.

"Maybe you will, they're everywhere," he replied.

"Cool," she said.

She stared out from the porch at the woods and a small smile slipped on her face. Being around Paul, although annoying as it was, had its perks. He was incredibly handsome and smelled really nice.

"So if you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?" he asked.

"Japan," she replied without hesitation.

"Why Japan?"

"I love their food and culture," she said.

He nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Where would you live?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Probably here, I enjoy the woods and the beach," he said.

"Yeah this is one of the rare places you get both," she agreed.

Silence ensued and she looked over at him. His sharp features were muddled in concentration.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

She wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden talkative to him; maybe it had to do with the other day, how helpful he was.

He looked over and said, "I was thinking about asking you out."

Her mouth dropped open.

"What?" she asked, "I clearly misheard."

He smirked and shook his head.

"No, you didn't," he said.

"Then you must be out of your mind," she snapped.

She pushed off of the banister and started away, but her hand was grabbed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking back at him.

"I was serious, would you like to go out on a date sometime?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

His hand fell as did his face.

"Why?"

"Paul, you and I, we're too alike, we'd always be at each others throats," she said.

"I can look past that," he replied.

"Plus, I'm not really in the place for dating right now," she said.

He sighed.

"What about after you get help?"

She bit her lip in thought. Would a date with this sexy man really be that bad? Maybe she could even get laid! Her mouth twitched into a half smile at that, wondering just how good it'd be.

"Maybe," she replied.

He let a smile slip on his face and stepped closer.

"Good, I wouldn't take no for an answer," he said.

She shook her head and snorted.

"Trust me, if I really decide on something, no one can change my mind," she said.

"You think that, but you've never been persuaded by me," he said.

She couldn't help but laugh, bending in half from laughing so hard.

"Paul, you really are conceited aren't you?" she asked.

"That must make two of us," he replied.

"I'm not conceited, just sure of myself," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm all that pretty, nor smart, I'm know myself so well that I know my strengths and weaknesses," she explained.

"Well, we vary in opinions then," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sweet talking will get you no where."

"Lilly, phone call for you!" Sam yelled.

Lilly perked up and ran into the house, heading for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lilly Uley?" a man asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"This is Mike Sheffield, the owner of Big Mike's," he said.

"Oh, hi Mike, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could come in tonight? Daisy got sick," he said.

"What time?" she asked, looking at Emily baking in the kitchen.

"Would eleven be a problem?"

She sighed in relief.

"That's perfect," she said.

"Good, see you then," he said.

She hung up the phone and was surprised to see Seth looking shocked.

"Big Mike's?" he asked.

"You heard?" she asked, feeling worried.

He nodded.

"Please don't tell Sam!" she whispered, "I'll do anything."

He hesitated but sighed.

"Fine, but Sam has ways of finding things out," he warned.

"I'll tell him once I'm settled in," she said.

He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

'Whoo, crisis averted,' she thought happily.


	6. Chapter 6

_Unknown Ghost- Thank you. I try to keep up the banter for humor's sake!  
><em>

_rader5sam- It should be a good one!_

* * *

><p>As she stepped up on stage, her heart thrummed in time to the music. This wasn't her first time dancing. She had performed for a couple boyfriends and of course Daniel made her. She held a grimace at the thought of him, and focused on the dancing. Her body moved in time to the music, her hips rocking provocatively. A smile fell on her face as she spun around, moving closer to the man at the stage.<p>

"Hey sexy," he said.

"Hello there handsome," she purred.

She knelt down and bit at the five he held out. He let it slip from his fingers and she opened her legs widely, showing off her barely covered goods. His eyes widened as she dropped to her knees and crawled away. A group of men gathered at the other end of the stage and she made her way over. As the music changed, her pace slowed. She twisted her body around and leaned down, exposing her bikini clad breasts.

"What's your name sweetie?" one asked.

"Lilly, and yours?" she asked.

She shimmied her chest and he smirked.

"Ryan, nice to meet you, I'm a regular here," he said.

She grinned and winked.

"I'll be seeing you a lot then," she murmured.

"Oh yeah, definitely you will," he said.

He reached up and slipped a fifty between her breasts.

"I'll have you for a private dance sometime," he said, returning to his seat.

She turned and hid her disgust. She definitely wasn't ready for lap dances, but it was part of the job. The song stopped and she headed off the stage, going up to the bar.

"Pretty good for a first timer," Mike said, throwing her a water.

"Yeah, I've practiced," she said truthfully.

He smiled and pointed to a seat.

"You've got two more rounds on stage and then you can go home for the night," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity," she finally said.

"No problem, we don't have many exotic women here so you're a special treat to the guys," he replied.

That made her chuckle.

"Well, that's good I guess," she responded.

"It is for you, the more exotic, the more they want to see, the more they pay," he said.

She nodded in agreement and took a sip of water, thinking about how the night would go.

XXX

As she shut the door, she heard a rustle in the woods. She turned in fear and saw a large wolf walk out.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

It came forward slowly. She backed away, step by step, until she tripped over the stairs, falling on her butt. It stopped a few feet from her and let out a whimper.

"What? A nice wolf?" she whispered.

It leaned down and rested its head on its paws.

"Okay, um, hello wolf," she murmured.

"Lilly, is that you?" Sam called.

"Yeah, um, there's a wolf out here," she called back.

The wolf snuffed and inched forward on its belly. Suddenly Sam was outside, worry on his face. When he saw the wolf, relaxation came over on his features.

"Oh, that wolf, yeah, we see him all the time," Sam said.

"Paul wasn't lying, there are a lot of wolves around here?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"Go on, get," he said to the wolf.

It grumbled and Lilly couldn't help a chuckle. The wolf turned around and started towards the woods.

"It's beautiful," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam said.

There was something off about his tone.

"You don't agree?"

"I'm not a huge fan of that wolf, he begs too much," Sam replied.

Lilly smirked.

"Like the boys around here and their food," she said.

"Exactly," he replied, "Come on inside, it's late."

She stared up the stairs and headed to her room. Once she hit the bed, she immediately passed out.

XXX

*Paul's POV*

"I told you you'd come around," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

He was blatantly being ignorant. He didn't want to admit that he was truly starting to have feelings for Lilly, especially to Sam.

"Oh come on, she's all you think about on patrol," Quil said.

Embry grinned.

"I wonder if she'll accept my proposal, oh how cute she looked today-"

Paul reached over and punched the younger man in the shoulder hard. Embry winced and held the wounded arm.

"Ouch," he said pointedly.

"Good," Paul replied.

Suddenly it went quiet as Lilly entered.

"You all get up too early," Lilly mumbled.

"No, you're just a late riser," Paul retorted.

Lilly sent him a glare and he smirked.

"Glad to see you put clothes on before joining us," Paul added.

"Go to hell Paul," she snapped.

She snatched a muffin up and took a bite. Crumbs clung to her lip and Paul immediately wanted to lick them off.

"Stop staring, you have your own muffin greedy," Lilly growled, "I'd like to eat in peace."

Paul returned his gaze to his plate but couldn't stop one last glance at her. She pushed her hair back and exposed her beautiful hazel eyes. He sighed and took another bite of his muffin. How had he gone from being wary of this girl to liking her so much?

*Lilly's POV*

"I'm going to town," she said suddenly, rising from her chair.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"I've got enough money to buy a phone so I'm going to go do that and shop," she explained.

"Can I come?" Seth asked suddenly.

She hesitated but nodded.

"As long as you don't annoy the hell out of me on the way there," she said.

He held his fingers up in promise and she sighed.

"Be at the car in twenty," she said, running upstairs.

She quickly changed into a t-shirt, hoodie, and tight jeans with flats, then hurried down stairs. She heard a quiet argument going on in the kitchen and peeked in, just to see Paul looking angry at Seth.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Paul said stiffly.

"Just talking," Seth replied, "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," Lilly said, throwing at glare at Paul and adding, "You better stop being an ass."

"Or what? You'll slap me?" he asked teasingly.

"I'll rip what makes you a man from your body," she snapped, "Come on Seth."

She linked arms with him and they headed outside. As they pulled out from the house, Seth looked over at her.

"I think he's worried that I'm going to steal you," he said.

Lilly shook her head but smirked.

"Seth, you're like family to me," she said.

"I know, I tried to explain that to him," he said.

"Plus, I'm not his to steal," she added, "And the fact he thinks I am pisses me off!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I should turn this car around and go beat the shit out of him," she growled.

"Please don't, I don't need him knowing I told you," he said.

She let out a breath but nodded.

"I won't say anything," she agreed.

She turned the music up and they drove in silence until they reached Forks.

"I thought you were going to Port Angeles," he said, confused.

"Forks is like an hour closer so I just figured we could go here," she said.

He smiled as we pulled up to the little store that sold pretty much everything.

"I came here with Bella once," he said.

"Bella?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, that's right, you got here after all the drama," he said.

She gave him a confused look as she got out of the car.

"Jacob really liked Bella, but Bella loved Edward. Now they have a daughter that Jacob is dating," Seth said.

"What, Jacob's dating a child?" she nearly shouted.

Seth winced and shook his head.

"No, no, um, they adopted her, but she's just a few years younger than him," he said.

"So how old is this Bella?" Lilly asked.

"A little older than Jacob," he replied.

"So they adopted a child nearly as old as them?" she inquired as they walked in the store.

Suddenly she was ran into. She winced as she expected to fall on the floor, but was swiftly caught.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," someone said.

She opened her eyes and saw someone way too familiar, yet different, holding her. She let out a scream and tumbled out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Lilly?" Seth asked in panic.

She scooted back at stared at the man, fear holding her to the floor.

"Lilly?" he asked.

"W-What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Lilly, who's this?" Seth asked.

"Daniel, my father," she whispered.

Seth's eyes widened and he hurried to help her up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"She's right, she's Lilly, my daughter," Daniel said.

He stepped forward and she backed into Seth's chest.

"Seth, take me home," she whispered.

"Oh don't go Lilly, we need to talk," Daniel said pleadingly.

"No," she said firmly.

His eyes flashed red but they quickly returned to their hazel form. She studied him and realized he was a little different. His skin was paler, his eyes brighter hazel, and his skin was flawless where it used to be scarred.

"Lilly, please," he begged.

"Come on Lilly," Seth whispered.

She was pulled from the shop and they quickly climbed into the car, Seth driving.

"He looked different," Lilly said.

Seth coughed and looked nervous.

"Hopefully he doesn't know where you live," Seth said.

"I doubt he does, mom never told him about the reservation," Lilly replied.

"Good, let's get home and talk to Sam," Seth said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, this is a pretty long chapter. I hope I'm not moving too fast, but I really like to get my ideas pumped out there quick! I hope you all enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I doubt we'll see him again," Sam said.<p>

"I know, it just scared me," Lilly murmured.

Sam patted her shoulder and sighed.

"Just stay away from Forks for a while," he said.

She nodded and sipped the hot tea in her mug.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked as he came in, "Seth said there was news."

"Lilly ran into her father," Sam said.

Lilly watched as Paul's face darkened.

"Where?"

"Forks," Sam replied.

"Hopefully he won't learn where I live," Lilly said suddenly.

Paul looked over at her and his eyes turned sorrowful.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but felt hollow inside. As he sat by her, a small flicker of warmth returned to her. His arm wrapped around her and he leaned against her.

"Lilly, I want you to say how you feel," Paul said.

That made her snap back to life.

"I'm fucking terrified for my life," she hissed, "I'm scared for all of you, I'm scared that he'll take me again, and I'm scared that he'll find me."

He held her tighter as she tried to pull away.

"He won't get to you," Paul said.

"Once again, you can't promise that," she replied.

"I can, trust me," he said softly.

She looked over and sighed. He was so sure of himself.

"As for us, we're well protected, so you don't have to worry," Sam said.

She rolled her eyes.

"He murdered someone, I doubt any of you can say the same, so he's a real threat," Lilly snapped.

"Lilly, would you like some more tea?" Emily asked, holding the pot.

Lilly sighed and extended her cup. Emily poured the green tea into the mug and Lilly looked at her watch.

"Shit, I've got to go to work!" she gasped.

"What time do you work?" Paul asked.

"Seven, it's already five, so I need to get ready," she said.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No!" she said hurriedly.

He gave her a confused look and she looked pleadingly at Seth.

"I'll go with her," he offered.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Why Seth?" Paul asked.

"He doesn't have an attitude and he'll get along really easy with everyone," Lilly lied smoothly.

Paul rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I'll be ready in fifteen, meet me in the car," she said.

XXX

She fell into splits and slid her way down the stage, making puppy eyes at the man on the end.

"Hey beautiful," Ryan said.

"Hey yourself," she murmured, "How are you tonight?"

"Doing good now," he replied with a smirk.

"Where are your friends?"

"They're busy, so I came alone, just to see you," he said.

Lilly pretended to be flattered and batted her lashes.

"Little ol' me?" she purred.

"Every inch of little ol' you," he teased.

She grinned and bit her lip teasingly. The music stopped and she winked.

"See you later," she said.

As she walked off stage, she made a bee line for Seth. He looked relieved as she headed over. Lilly almost laughed as she realized he was surrounded by two dancers.

"Scoot girls, he's all mine," Lilly said.

Candy frowned but her and Daisy left the table.

"Thank you so much!" he whispered, "They wanted me to buy them drinks and buy lap dances."

"What, you'd mind a lap dance?" she asked.

He nodded frantically.

"I don't even know them," he hissed.

Lilly couldn't help but grin at his cuteness.

"You're so sweet Seth," she murmured.

"When do we get to leave?" Seth asked.

"Half an hour, tops," she replied.

Mike walked over and eyed Seth.

"Boyfriends aren't desired," he said.

"Not a boyfriend, just a friend," Lilly replied, "He's a paying customer."

Mike looked at the glass of soda and chortled.

"Sure, whatever, but he better not interfere," Mike said.

"I won't sir," Seth promised.

Mike nodded and walked off to the bar.

"Hey Lilly," someone yelled.

She turned in surprise and saw Ryan, flashing a one hundred dollar bill.

"Time for my lap dance sweet heart," he called.

Lilly's heart dropped.

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes, have Mike check on me," she whispered.

Seth looked worried but nodded. She patted his hand and turned, walking over to Ryan. They were led into a room and someone asked how many songs he wanted.

"Two," he replied.

Lilly took a deep breath and heard the music started.

"You can touch where clothes don't cover an-"

"I know the rules sweet heart," he said.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them just to find him relaxing on the couch. She waltzed over and climbed on his lap. Slowly her hips gyrated to the music, her hands trailing down his chest. He grinned at her as she spread her legs wider, giving him a nice view. She slid her hands up her body and untied her bikini, letting it fall and expose her pasty covered breasts.

"That's what I like to see," he said happily.

She faked a smile and swung around carefully, grinding her butt along his legs. As she moved higher, she hit something hard. She jumped but regained her composure, moving back lower.

'I never want to do this again,' she thought.

XXX

She groaned and rolled over, shielding her eyes from the sun light.

"Morning," someone said.

She jumped and saw Paul standing at her door.

"Don't just enter my room you fucking creep!" she shouted.

She tossed a pillow at him and he caught it easily.

"Sorry, I was just coming to wake you, it's ten in the morning," he said.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. She pushed her hair back and couldn't stop a stretch. As she stopped stretching, she noticed Paul staring.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just really sexy," he said.

She snorted and grabbed a towel.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," she reminded him.

Out of nowhere, his arm blocked her exit. She looked up at him in surprise and he suddenly cupped her face.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've set eyes on," he murmured, "Don't you dare think I'm just spewing words, I mean it."

For once, Lilly was at a loss for words.

"I- Uh-"

"Shh," he whispered.

Her heart sped into over drive as he leaned down. Her eyes slid closed as their lips met. Sparks flew from her body and she gasped, pulling back.

"Don't do that again!" she snapped.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Because, I don't like be led on," she said.

"I wouldn't-"

"Stop, they're just words," she snapped.

"Then let me prove it to you," he growled, "Give me a chance."

"I thought we agreed, when I got help," she reminded him.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he said.

"If you can't wait that long to fuck, then you can look elsewhere," she retorted.

He shook his head but she didn't wait around to hear what he had to say, heading to the bathroom. As she stepped into the hot water, she leaned against the wall.

'Why did he do that?'

"Lilly, I'm coming in," Paul said.

She jumped as the door opened and she peeked out from the curtains.

"I'm only going to say this once, so please listen," he started, "I don't just want to screw you, I'm not looking for a one-night stand, I'm looking for something more."

She started to respond but he spoke up again.

"You're different than everyone else and I find it amazing how you speak your mind," he said, "Plus you're incredibly beautiful and smell amazing."

Her face lit up red for the first time in years at hearing this.

"Paul, get out," she said.

'No, why did I say that, I want to tell him how much I like him too!'

She silently cursed herself until she realized he hadn't left.

"I'm giving you the time you need, but don't drag it on; I can only wait so long."

She took a deep breath as he exited the room and bit her lip. She hoped he was being serious. As she started washing her hair, she thought back on the kiss. Never had she felt something like that. Her body quaked in memory of it. That man was something special for sure.

"Lilly, we going to Port Angeles, want to come with us?" Sam yelled.

She hesitated, thinking it over.

"Give me a few!" she shouted back.

She finished showering and ran into the room, dressing quickly and putting her wet hair into a bun. As she ran downstairs she saw Sam and Emily waiting by the door.

"Just us three?" she asked.

Sam nodded and we headed out to the car.

"So what are we going to Port Angeles for?" Lilly asked.

"I'm trying on wedding dresses and Sam is getting sized for a tux," Emily said.

Lilly looked at them in surprise.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah, why?" Emily replied.

"Just didn't expect that," Lilly said, looking out through the window.

"Lilly, would you want to be one of my brides maids?" Emily asked suddenly.

Lilly whipped her head around and stared at Emily, who smiled at her.

"Me, in a dress, in front of people?" Lilly asked blandly.

"It would mean a lot to me," Emily added.

Sam gave her a look and Lilly knew that it would ruin everything to say no.

"Sure," she said.

Emily grinned and patted Lilly's hand.

"Thank you so much!" Emily said happily.

"Sure thing," Lilly replied.

'Oh God, what am I getting into?'

Lilly looked back out of the window and bit her lip. It was worth not making waves though.

XXX

Lilly stared at the dress and sighed. She jumped as someone knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked.

She hesitated but opened the door.

"What?"

"I heard you got a phone, I was wondering if I could have your number," Paul replied.

"Why?" she retorted.

"So I can text you and call you," he replied flatly, "Why else?"

"You have no need to call me," she responded.

"When is your first therapist appointment?" he asked.

"That's a sudden change of topic," she replied, "Next week, Thursday, at ten am, why?"

"Can I take you?" he asked.

"I'm capable of taking myself."

"I know that, I want to take you though," he said.

She sighed and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine," she said, "But you better not make me late or interfere."

"Can I have your number so I can text you when I'm here?"

She snorted.

"Was that all just a run around to get my number?"

"No," he sighed.

She recited her number and he nodded.

"So you're going to be in Sam and Emily's wedding?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Sadly," she added.

He smirked.

"I am too," he said, "You're probably just as happy as Leah."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's been sick," he said.

Something seemed off about his answer but she didn't ask.

"Can I get back to myself now?" she asked.

"Aw you don't want to spend time with me?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I'd rather be on my new laptop, watching cat videos or something," she said, "And I hate cats."

He made a sad face and said, "That truly hurts."

She couldn't stop a smile as he grinned.

"Come on, a few minutes with me won't hurt you," he said.

"I've got to get ready for work in thirty minutes," she responded.

"So we can hang out for half an hour, even better," he said.

"I just can't get rid of you can I? Maybe if I throw a muffin down the hallway," she mused, pressing a finger to her lip in thought.

His eyes lingered on her lips a little too long so she cleared her throat.

"I guess you can sit in the room while I listen to music," she finally said.

He grinned and waltzed in, crashing on her bed. She couldn't help but look over his body as he stretched out, his muscles tightening and showing off through his tight t-shirt.

"Come join me," he said, patting the bed.

She snorted and sat in the computer chair by her desk.

"How about no?"

He chuckled and sat up.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds," she responded shortly.

She clicked on her music player and surfed through the albums, finally settling on Skillet. Comatose started playing through her speakers and she let a true smile slip on her face.

"You should smile more often," he said softly.

The smile immediately fell and she shot him a look.

"I'm not a smiler," she said.

"Why not? You've got a beautiful smile."

"Because, people smile when they're happy, and I'm usually not happy," she responded.

"What would make you happy?" he asked, standing up and coming closer.

She twitched slightly as his fingers danced across her shoulders.

"Being in Japan," she answered honestly.

"Well maybe one day I'll take you there."

"I'd rather go alone," she sighed.

His hints at them having a future really bugged her. She wasn't the type of person for long term relationships, at least that was her track record.

"You don't always have to be alone you know?" he asked.

"You don't always have to pretend there's something between us, you know?" she retorted sharply.

"Paul! I need you to help me down at the shop!" Sam yelled.

Paul sighed and took his fingers away from Lilly, who let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Yeah."

He left the room and she slumped down in the chair, very confused.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you all enjoy it! If you have an comments, please feel free to review.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I would like you to see Kenna Sanders, our psychiatrist," the therapist, Patty, said with a smile.<p>

"Why?" Lilly asked flatly.

"I think with your situation and how you answered my questions, you could be helped with some medication," Patty replied.

"For what?"

"I think you have bipolar disorder," Patty explained.

"I don't have mania episodes," Lilly replied, "I'm never happy."

"Exactly, bipolar disorder can be depression and mania, or depression and irritability, or irritability and mania, it can be a mix of things," Patty said.

Lilly crossed her arms and stared at the older lady.

"If it's going to change who I am, I don't want the medicine," she said.

"You'll stay the same person, just not depressed or as irritable hopefully," Patty said.

"When would I be able to see the psychiatrist?" Lilly asked.

"We can find out at the counter, she's accepting new patients so it shouldn't be long," Patty said.

"Fine," Lilly sighed.

She moved her hair from her eyes and watched as Patty wrote down some notes.

"I would like to see you back next week," Patty said, rising from her seat.

Lilly followed suit and took the sheet Patty handed to her.

"Just take this to the window and they will schedule your appointments," she said.

Lilly left without a word and headed to the window. Paul jumped up and stood by her side.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied sharply.

She still wasn't used to the idea she had to get help _again_.

"When is your next appointment?" he inquired.

The window slid open and the receptionist smiled at them as Lilly handed over the paper.

"Okay, looks like we have next Friday at nine in the morning, is that okay?"

"Sure," Lilly replied.

"Okay, and she made a note that you're supposed to see Kenna Sanders as well, when would you like that appointment?"

"Any time soon," Lilly said.

The receptionist looked though the computer before pulling out an appointment card.

"Okay, next Friday at nine and in two weeks, September 8th at eleven, is that okay?"

"Sure," Lilly said again.

"Okay, we'll see you then!" the receptionist said happily.

Lilly turned and left the building silently.

"Can I take you to your appointments?" Paul asked as they got in the car.

"Whatever," she sighed.

He looked over at her as she stared out of the window.

"Lilly, I'm glad you're getting help," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So do you want to get something to eat?"

She sighed and shrugged.

"What sounds good to you?" he asked.

"I really don't care," she said, looking over at him.

"What do you like?" he questioned.

"Breakfast," she replied simply.

He smiled at that.

"After my heart aren't you?" he joked.

Her lips quirked slightly and she looked away, hiding the smile.

"Sue's diner it is," he said.

She quirked her eyebrow and he smiled.

"Seth and Leah's mom owns a diner in La Push, you haven't seen it?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm either at home or working," she replied.

"Well, I'm glad to take you out," he said.

She shook her head but let a small smile slip onto her face as she looked away.

"Speaking of which, I work tonight at eight," she sighed.

"Enjoy your job?" he asked.

"It gives me money," she replied.

"That's always a plus," he said, "Working at the shop with Sam isn't the best financially but I enjoy working on the cars and with the guys."

"Do you get a lot of business?"

"Yeah, even people from Forks come sometimes because of our good reputation," he said, pulling out of the parking spot.

As they cruised along the road, Lilly couldn't help but steal a couple looks at him. He really was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on.

'And he's interested in me, how does that happen?'

She bit her lip and stared at her reflection in the side mirror. She was nothing special looks wise and she definitely wasn't a winner in the personality area, but he still liked her. She couldn't figure out why and it really bugged her.

XXX

She walked out of the club and started to unlock her car, when someone walked up behind her.

"Hey sweet heart," he said.

She jumped and turned in surprise.

"Ryan," she sighed.

He grinned and held out a rose.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," he said.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled, taking the rose.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked, "To breakfast or something?"

"I can't, I've got family waiting for me at home," she said, hoping to ward him off.

"Well, maybe they can wait?" he asked, "I'd love to treat you to some good food."

"I've really got to get going, my cousin is a stickler about time," she replied.

"Well, maybe another time?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied with a smile.

He grinned and started into the club.

"Catch you later sweet heart," he called before entering the club.

She quickly climbed into the car and locked the doors.

"That was scary," she mumbled.

After working there almost two weeks, she had never been approached outside of the club.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," she muttered, pulling out of the lot.

As she drove home, she couldn't get the creepy feeling out of her. She felt like he was going to pop out from nowhere.

"Calm down Lilly," she whispered, "He's back at the club."

She fumbled around in the seat for her phone and pulled up the only person she could think of. As the phone rang, she felt butterflies storm her stomach.

"Hello?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Paul, hey," she said softly, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay Lilly, is everything okay?" he asked, sounding more awake.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," she muttered.

"Why?"

"I was approached outside of the diner by this guy who likes me I guess."

She wasn't sure why she was so forth coming about the whole thing, but talking to him definitely made her feel better.

"Are you away from him now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm driving home in my car, I just feel weird," she explained.

"I would too if I was a woman approached late at night," he said, "I really don't like you being so far away alone, anything could happen."

"I know, but I can't have people hanging out there every night," she sighed.

"I guess so," he replied, "So how far are you?"

"About twenty minutes," she said, checking the time on her radio.

"Want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Okay, so tell me about your day," he said.

"Well, I was forced to help Emily look at hair styles and make up," she said, "Which was terrible by the way."

He chuckled and she felt a wave of warmth wash over her, causing her to smile.

"Did she decide on one?" he asked.

"Yeah, an updo with a tiara," she replied, "And then I stayed up in my room writing until work."

"Sounds boring," he admitted.

She grinned in agreement.

"Yeah, it kind of was."

There was a long pause.

"You're much more talkative on the phone," he said.

"I guess it's because I'm scared," she confessed.

"You should be scared more often," he joked, "I like hearing you talk."

"Flattery get you no where Lahote," she sighed.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth," he said.

She looked down at the clock and sighed.

"Ten more minutes," she said.

"You going to be able to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl," she joked.

"Oh ho, okay miss big girl," he teased.

"You're so weird," she said.

"You like it," he replied.

She paused, thinking about how to respond. She definitely liked it, but she couldn't just tell him that.

"Are you almost home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pulling up on La Push right now," she said.

As she turned onto the road, she heard a yawn.

"I'm going to get off here, I'm almost home," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need your beauty sleep anyway," she teased.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Lilly," he said.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Why can't I just admit I like him? Why do I always have to be so difficult?"

'Because you're afraid he'll be just like the rest,' her inner self reminded her.

She shook her head and groaned as she pulled up to the house. Sam was waiting on the steps as she climbed out from the car.

"You're ten minutes late," he said.

"I was held up at the diner," she said, pulling her purse from the car.

As she approached him, he stood up.

"Don't make it a habit, it's dangerous out this late at night," he said.

She said nothing but followed him inside.

"Good night Lilly," he said, heading into his bedroom.

She nodded in reply and hurried up to her room. As she stripped from her clothes, her phone vibrated.

"Thanks for calling me, it's good to know you trust me enough to call when you need comfort," Paul sent.

Lilly froze. Was that the reason she called him and not Sam? Did she really trust him that much?

"Sure," she replied.

She put her phone on the charger and jumped into bed, falling asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and Lilly found herself spending more time with Paul willingly. They had been on one official date but Lilly insisted on taking it slow. Sam's wedding was approaching fast and Lilly found herself helping more and more with the wedding, even enjoying it slightly.

"So do you think you'll ever marry?" Emily asked as she closed the oven.

Lilly shrugged.

"Oh come on, don't all girls want to marry?" Emily asked.

"Not me," Leah said.

Lilly looked over and saw Leah staring at a magazine.

"You're supposed to be choosing flowers, not glaring at the magazine," Emily scolded.

Leah rolled her eyes and flipped the page. Lilly checked her phone and groaned as she realized the time.

"Time for work?" Emily asked.

"Soon enough," Lilly sighed.

She left the table and hurried into the shower. As she started to soap her body, a knock sounded at the door.

"Lilly, is that you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Lilly replied.

"I just wanted to let you know, the guys and I will be in Port Angeles tonight, so if anything goes wrong, just give us a call," Paul said.

"Kay," she said.

She finished up her shower and quickly hurried to get dressed. It didn't take long for her to arrive at work, where she dreaded seeing Ryan. She had been able to avoid him, but every day presented a new chance at him approaching her again.

"Hey Lilly," Mike called.

She gave him a wave and headed to the back to change into her dancing outfit. Once she was presentable, she made her way out to the bar.

"Tonight's going to be a short night," Mike said, "We're closing at midnight because of the hooligans approaching."

"That's right, Halloween is only a week away isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her a bottle of water. As she took a sip, she realized she was up next. She nodded a farewell to Mike and headed up to the stage. As the sexy rock song started playing, Lilly grinned at the guys around the stage. Most were the usual but there were a few new faces. She stalked forward and sashayed her hips with precision. As she slid down the pole, she spread her legs, her hands dancing up her thighs. One guy flashed a bill and she slowly crawled his way. She held her bikini open and he slid the money in. As she rolled onto her back, she thrust her hips in the air, her back arching provocatively.

"See, I told you they had great dancers," someone yelled.

Lilly rolled her eyes in irritation but kept the smile on her face. As she rose, she clung to the pole, sliding around it.

"You haven't been here in almost six months, how would you know?"

"Well they were good last time."

"Guys, I don't think Emily would like this."

"Aw come on Sam, it's your last night as a free man, just have fun, drink some drinks, watch the hot chicks."

Lilly cocked her head in confusion. Sam, Emily? It couldn't be.

She tried to look in the direction of the voices but the men were turned around at the bar.

"This is ridiculous, I don't know why I had to come."

That voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Paul," she whispered.

She couldn't stop dancing no matter how scared she was. Hopefully the song would end and she could get off stage before the noticed.

"Damn, look at that girl, she's got moves to kill."

That was Embry. They noticed her. She looked over in fear as her song ended.

"Wait," Sam said.

She hurried off stage and ran into the back.

"Oh hell, oh hell, I can't leave without passing them," she hissed.

"Lilly, you okay?" Daisy asked.

Lilly looked at the blonde and sighed.

"Fine," Lilly replied.

She sat down and contemplated how she was going to get out of this.

"Lilly!"

She jumped and let out a cry as she saw Paul.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Hey, no customers allowed back here," Mike said.

Lilly gulped as Paul came closer.

"Didn't you hear me?" Mike snapped.

"She's my girlfriend," Paul replied tersely.

"Lilly, what did I say about boyfriends?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry Mike," she whispered.

"You've got ten minutes, then I want you back out here," Mike said, leaving the room.

Lilly watched as Paul approached her.

"I've never been more pissed off and turn on at the same time in my life," Paul said hoarsely.

Lilly looked away and felt courage enter her.

"Girlfriend?" she snapped, "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Close enough damn it," he replied, "When the hell did you start working here?"

"Since I started working," she replied, "I never worked at a diner."

"You lied to us?"

She shrugged.

"You guys wouldn't understand," she said.

"Damn right we wouldn't! You can't just strip for other men!" he shouted.

She shushed him and he glared at her.

"I can do what I want, I'm an adult Paul," she said.

"You're mine, you can't show yourself off to others," he said darkly.

"Yours? Yours? Paul, I barely met you two and a half months ago!" she snapped.

"Time doesn't matter, we're meant to be," he said.

"You sound like an obsessed stalker," she hissed, "Listen to yourself for five seconds and maybe you'd realize how crazy you sound."

"Not as crazy as stripping for dozens of men!"

"It's a job Paul! I make more money in one night than most do in a week!" she shouted, "And I need that if I'm going to move out."

His face changed from anger to confusion.

"You're moving?"

"Yes, when I get the money, I'm probably moving to Missouri," she said.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to be an adult, have my own home, be my own person," she explained.

"You can do all of that here," he replied.

"No, no I can't," she said, "it's too close to that man."

"Is that why you want to leave? I told you he wouldn't touch you," he said.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind," she said firmly.

He came forward and suddenly pulled her into a hard kiss. She gasped and he took that chance to push his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push away but he held her still. Finally he pulled back.

"Lilly, you have to stay here," he whispered, "You have to stay with me."

"Why?" she replied.

"Because I need you," he admitted.

"Time's up," Mike said suddenly.

Lilly looked over and back at Paul. She let out a sigh and covered her face.

"Mike, I have to leave," she said.

"What, why?" he asked.

"There's some personal issues I need to deal with," she explained.

"Fine, one night, I owe you anyway," he said.

She thanked him and turned to Paul.

"I have to change, I'll meet you by the door," she said.

He nodded and left the room. As she changed, she kept cursing the fates and gods. What were the chances that they would come to her work the night she was working? She stepped out of the room and headed up front, where the guys were looking solemn.

"Lilly," Sam said, "Let's go home now."

"I want to take her home," Paul said.

Sam stared her down but nodded.

"No delaying, we're having a conversation when we get home," Sam said.

Paul gripped Lilly's arm hard and pulled her out.

"Hey sweet heart! Where you going so early?" Ryan called.

Lilly stopped and sighed.

"I'm going home for the night."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," Paul said sharply.

Ryan gave them a look and Lilly frowned.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well I hope so, you know you're my favorite gal here," he said.

Apparently that was all Paul could handle, as he started shaking and suddenly grabbed Ryan.

"You leave my girlfriend alone and stop making lewd comments before you regret it," Paul growled.

Ryan struggled to get out of Paul's grasp but it wasn't until Lilly pulled on his arm that he let go. Ryan shuffled off without a word and Paul looked down at her.

"You're fucking psycho aren't you?" she shouted.

"I'm protecting you," he replied.

"Protecting me from what? Potential money?!"

Suddenly Sam walked up.

"Paul, you need to calm down, Lilly, you need to come with me."

"But I-"

"I'm taking her home, you need to be alone," Sam said.

Paul rolled his eyes but headed to his car. Lilly reluctantly followed Sam into the vehicle and sat in back. She noticed an absence of the other guys and questioned this mentally.

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"That I'd make money," she retorted.

"You can't sell your body like that," he said.

"I'm eighteen, I can do what I please," she snapped.

"Not while you're living in my house you can't," he growled.

Lilly looked at him in surprise.

"You live under my roof, you respect my rules, got it? You will no longer be working there, in fact, I don't think you need a job for a while," he said.

"I'm not your child Sam!" she yelled.

"No you're my cousin, damn close enough when you act like a child," he snapped.

"How am I acting like a child?"

"You took a profession that displays what should be private, to god knows who," he said, "Those jobs can easily lead to being harmed or taken advantage of, did you think of that?"

She said nothing but he sighed.

"You're right, you're an adult and you can make your own choices, but while you live in my home, there are rules you need to abide by, when you're in your own home, you can do what you want," he said.

"Fine," she replied stiffly.

"Good, I'm glad we're at an understanding," he said, "And you won't be going back to that place."

She rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, feeling a mixture of emotions that were confusing her to no end.

XXX

*Paul's POV*

"I need to tell her Sam," Paul sighed.

Sam looked over at Paul who rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She thinks I'm obsessed with her, she doesn't understand that it's my wolf needing her so bad," Paul said.

"In time, I don't think she's stable enough yet," Sam said.

"How long?" Paul pressed, "I can't take it much longer!"

"Give it a few days and see how she handles losing the job and everything."

Paul nodded in agreement. He had to think of what was best for Lilly, even if he didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Staring at the wall had been her favorite past time for three days now. She stayed in her room except to use the bathroom or get a drink, and then she didn't even talk or make eye contact. She felt completely drained of life and hope. She had lost her job and made her family and friends dislike her in one fell swoop.

"Friends? Since when did they become friends?" she murmured.

'Since you lost yourself and became a totally different person,' her mind replied.

She shook her head and groaned. The tears welled up in her eyes again. When had she become so pathetic? Crying and relying on others? What happened to it just being her?

"I need to leave," she whispered.

A knock sounded on her door and she jumped in response.

"Lilly, please, you need to eat something," Sam said softly.

She held her tongue as he knocked again.

"I've got French toast here," he said hopefully.

The tears flooded her eyes and streaked down her face.

"Lilly, you need to come out," Paul said through the door.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she snapped.

"Thank you for saying something," Sam said.

She bit her lip and wiped away the tears. She took a deep breath and checked her reflection. Once she was sure she didn't look like she was crying, she opened the door. They looked at her in surprise.

"I'll take that," she said, grabbing the plate and yanking it away.

They took that opportunity to enter the room.

"What have you been doing up here?" Paul asked.

"Sitting, thinking," she replied stiffly, "Does it matter?"

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked.

She shrugged and took another bite of French toast. It felt amazing in her stomach after not eating for three days.

"Please don't ever do that again," Paul said.

She sighed and looked at them.

"I'm eating, I'm talking, what more do you want from me?"

"I want the old Lilly back," Paul spoke up, "The one who went out on a date with me, the one who called me when she was scared."

"What if I told you she was gone?" Lilly asked.

"Then I'd have to help you bring her back," Paul replied.

"Look Lilly, you can't keep yourself locked up in here, you need to eat, you need to see your therapist, you need socialization," Sam sighed.

"I agree to eating and the therapist, I might need to up my meds," Lilly said suddenly, "But socializing, that's iffy."

"When is your next appointment?" Paul asked.

Lilly looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Tomorrow, at eight," she said.

"Want me to take you?" he replied.

She hesitated and then sighed.

"Fine," she said finally.

"Good, I was hoping you'd agree," Sam said.

She shot him a look and handed the plate back out.

"I'll see you all in the morning."

"You're not going to come out for dinner?" Sam asked.

Lilly shook her head.

"I need to sleep," was her short response.

Paul rubbed his face and sighed but followed Sam out.

"Goodbye Lilly," he said.

She gave a short wave and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes.

_"Hello Lilly," Daniel said casually._

_Lilly jumped and stepped back until she hit a wall._

_"What are you doing here?" she demanded._

_"Oh I just thought I'd drop by, see how my darling daughter is doing," he said with a grin._

_Lilly looked around for any sort of weapon, but the room was empty._

_"No such luck darling, this is my world," he said._

_"Your world?" she spat._

_"Yes, ever since I was turned, I've had control of dreams, nifty isn't it?"_

_"This is just some delusion my mind is putting me through," she replied, "You can't really hurt me."_

_He chuckled._

_"No, I can't hurt you here, but I am coming, and when I get you, I WILL hurt you," he said._

_She rolled her eyes but fear rose as he started closer._

_"How about some good memories huh?" he asked._

_He lifted his hand and as she winced, he touched her cheek gently. Her eyes flew open as she heard a voice crying. It wasn't just any voice, but hers. She swiveled around and gasped in terror as she saw herself bent over the bed, Daniel behind her._

_"See, this was my favorite time," he said._

_She was just sixteen years old and this was the first ever time he touched her._

_"Aren't you just beautiful?" he whispered._

_She jumped and stepped away from him, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. Her legs and intimate parts ached as she remembered the pain. For a hour straight, he fondled, thrust, and smacked her until she passed out from exhaustion. The memory Daniel stepped back and let out a chuckle as she fell onto the bed. He had the nerve to slide her body fully on and cover her up, kissing her forehead._

_"I don't want to see any more!" she shouted._

_She turned and saw Daniel covering his mouth, watching as the memory version of him walked out. The room turned back into a bright, white one and he smirked._

_"You were so innocent, you believe one day someone would save you," he teased._

_She took a breath as thought about Paul._

_"Oh yes, there is that man," he said._

_"How do you know what I'm thinking?"_

_"It's my dream world darling, nothing goes unnoticed by me," he said._

_"I'm safe where I am," she mumbled, more to herself than him._

_"Keep thinking that," he said with a smirk._

_"I am!" she shouted, "They won't let you get to me again."_

_"I met you in Forks, what's going to stop another chance meeting?"_

_She grimaced as his smirk widened._

_"I can't wait to touch you again, I wonder if you'll be as soft, as tender as you were before," he said softly, "I remember you were so small, so tight wh-"_

_"Stop!" Lilly screamed, covering her ears._

_Memories flashed through her vision, each time he touched her, raped her, passed into her mind. She began shaking, tears flooding her vision. She clutched her chest as her heart physically hurt._

_"That's right Lilly, all you remember, it will be ten times worse when I find you this time," he said._

_She shook her head as he approached. Then she screamed the one name that made her feel safe._

_"PAUL!"_

She let out a blood-curdling scream as hands clutched her shoulders.

"Paul! Please, help me!" she cried.

"Lilly! I'm right here!" he yelled suddenly.

Lilly opened her wet eyes and gasped as she saw Paul, looking scared. She leaped into his arms and let out a sob.

"He's coming," she whimpered.

"Who's coming?" Paul asked.

"Daniel, my father, he's coming," she whispered.

Paul held her tighter as she started crying harder.

"He won't come here, I promise you," Paul said.

"He told me, in my dream, he said he's coming."

"It was just a dream Lilly," he said softly.

"He said he was changed and he can contact me through dreams," she said.

He tensed and they both looked up as footsteps entered the room.

"I think it's time we tell her," Sam said.

"Tell me what?" Lilly asked.

Sam sighed and came into the room after shutting the door. Lilly looked at them in confusion.

"Lilly, you might not believe this, but there is something you need to know about us," Sam started.

She felt Paul rub her back and nearly blushed as she realized she was still in his lap. She scooted back onto the bed and noticed Paul looked upset.

"Go on," she said, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Have you heard the legends?"

"My mom mentioned them a few times when I was little," Lilly said, "Something about being descendant from wolves."

"Exactly, well, they're true," Sam said.

Lilly stared at him, anger bubbling up.

"What?"

"We're shifter, or werewolves for lack of a better term," Paul added, "We can turn into wolves."

"Bullshit!" Lilly snapped, "Don't take advantage of me just because I'm upset."

"Lilly, can I prove it to you?" Paul asked.

"How?"

"Come outside with me and I will show you," he said.

Lilly hesitated. What if this was some cruel prank?

'What would be the point in that?' her mind replied.

She sighed and stood.

"Fine, one chance," she said.

Paul led her downstairs and outside while Sam followed them.

"I've got to step just inside the woods," Paul said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I have to get out of my clothes," Paul explained.

Lilly snorted but as he started taking his shirt off, she went silent. Sam cleared his throat and Paul headed into the woods.

"Okay, are you gonna jump out and scare me now?" Lilly asked.

Suddenly a wolf walked out. Lilly stepped back in surprise and gasped.

"Lilly, that's Paul," Sam said.

"Like hell it is! It's that wolf again!" Lilly said.

"Yes, it's the same wolf you saw before, but it is Paul," Sam explained.

The wolf walked closer and laid down, letting out a whimper. Lilly slowly approached it and kneeled down.

"If you're Paul, nod your head twice," she said.

The wolf bobbed its head and her eyes widened.

"No way in hell," she whispered.

He nudged his head into her hand and she carefully ran her hand between his ears.

"Okay Paul, go change back," Sam said suddenly.

Lilly rose as the wolf did, and walked back to Sam.

"Okay, why tell me now?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because, there's another half to the story," Sam said quietly, "The cold ones."

"Cold ones?" Lilly questioned.

"Vampires," Paul said, coming up behind her.

"Damn it, don't sneak up on me!" she snapped, slapping his arm.

He looked serious.

"Okay, so vampires are bad?" Lilly asked.

"Not all, but most, some rely on animal blood and refuse to drink from humans, like the Cullens," Sam said.

"Cullens... wait, that Bella chick?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, as well as Jacob's girlfriend," Sam said, "She's actually half vampire, born while her mother was still human."

Lilly's face wrinkled up.

"That's complicated."

Sam nodded.

"Anyway, when Seth was with you and you ran into your father, he told he that he smelled like a vampire."

Lilly froze and her heart nearly stopped.

"What?"

"Did he look different?" Paul asked.

Lilly hesitated but nodded.

"His skin was paler and his eyes golden hazel," she said, "But they turned red."

"He might be able to control it, or he drinks both," Sam said.

"So wait, you're telling me that my father is a vampire now?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Some vampires get special abilities, and I think that's why he was able to contact you through your dream," Paul added.

Lilly ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, now that I know he was really in my dream, what the fuck are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to tighten patrol around here for one," Sam said.

"You shouldn't go anywhere alone anymore," Paul said.

Lilly felt slightly frustrated but nodded.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Sam asked.

"Do you have control over when you change and what you're like when you change?" she asked.

"Yes, we're essentially shape shifters," Sam said.

She nodded.

"Good, it'd suck for you guys to be murderous beasts," she mumbled, "So who all of the group is a shifter?"

"All of us," he said.

"Emily and Leah?" she asked.

"Leah yes, Emily no," Sam replied.

She nodded and sighed.

"I'm tired, I'm ready to go to bed," she said.

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she said.

They walked inside and she grabbed a muffin off the table before heading up to her room.

"Good night Lilly," Sam said, heading into his room.

Lilly sent a wave but stopped at her door. She looked down the stairs and saw Paul watching her.

"Want to come up?" she asked.

A small smile came onto his face as he made his way up the stairs. They entered the room and she shut the door behind them. She sat on the bed next to him and stared at the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"That my life is extremely fucked up," she sighed.

He chuckled.

"Imagine one day finding out you can turn into a giant wolf," he said.

"That would be stressful," she agreed.

She took another bite of her muffin and sneaked a look at him. He caught her gaze and smiled.

"You should probably get some sleep, you've got to be up in seven hours," he said.

"I slept most of the day," she replied.

She couldn't stop a yawn though and he let out a laugh.

"See," he said, "I won't keep you up."

As he rose, she instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What do I do if I see him again?" she asked quietly.

He turned and leaned down.

"He can't hurt you in a dream, so just ignore him."

"He controls my dreams, he-" she cut off and he pushed her hair back carefully.

"He what?"

"He showed me my past, from his point of view and kept harassing me," she said.

He sighed as his hand ran down her face, cupping her cheek. He guided her face up and she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry he's doing this to you," he murmured, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She hesitated and looked away.

"You make me feel safe, that helps," she admitted.

'Damn it, why'd I tell him that?!'

A large smile came across his face and he leaned in closer. She watched him nervously until he pressed his lips against hers. Her body lit up and she actually kissed back. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks gently as she melted into the kiss. When he pulled back, she nearly whined at the loss.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"You're the only person that I've kissed that makes me feel like that," he said.

"Feel like what?" she murmured.

"It's hard to explain, but I feel warm inside, kind of like I'm on top of the world," he said.

She actually blushed slightly and looked away. He turned her face back and squatted down.

"You should get some sleep now," he said.

She nodded but made to action to move, too wrapped up in how he was looking at her, like she was all the mattered.

"Seriously," he muttered.

"I know," she replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You need to leave Paul, it's late," Sam said through the door.

Lilly frowned but rose.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, tracing his finger along her jaw.

She shivered slightly and nodded. As he left the room, she fell back on the bed. How had she come to like him in such a short time? Was she changing?


	11. Chapter 11

"Please tell me about it," Patty said.

Lilly shot a look at Paul who nodded. She sighed and with a roll of her eyes started talking.

"I was sixteen when he first raped me, he kept at it until I was seventeen, when he killed my mom and was taken off to jail, from then on I lived alone until I tried to commit suicide, then I was moved to Sam's house," she summed up.

"How often did he touch you?" Patty asked.

"About three times a week," Lilly replied.

As she remembered those nights, bile rose up in her throat. She had to swallow it back down with a grimace.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but I need to know as much as I can about your situation," Patty said.

"Whatever," Lilly sighed.

"How was your relationship with your mother?" Patty asked.

"We were close, she had no idea what was going on though," Lilly replied.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because, he would have killed her and me, but I guess he did one anyway, so I should have tried," Lilly muttered.

"It's not your fault Lilly," Patty said softly.

That ignited a spark in her heart as she narrowed her eyes at the therapist.

"Excuse me? Not my fault?"

"Oh shit," Paul muttered.

Lilly rose and slammed her hands on the desk.

"It's completely my fault! If I would have let him continue doing what he did, he would have left her alone!" she yelled, "If I would have just stood up to him, maybe he would have killed me instead of her!"

"Lilly, I-"

"No! You want to know my thoughts, my feelings? You're going to listen now bitch!" Lilly snarled.

A hand landed on her arm but she shook Paul off.

"I got her killed. I had no backbone," she added, "She didn't deserve what she got, it was supposed to be me, do you understand? It's all my fault!"

Arms wrapped around Lilly and she tried to fight but lost against him.

"Lilly, calm down," Paul murmured.

He kissed her temple and she felt her anger deflate a little.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable telling me that Lilly, now maybe we can make progress, you need to see that it's his fault, not yours," Patty said.

Lilly went lip in Paul's arms, feeling worn out. He pushed her hair back and Patty cleared her throat.

"I think that is enough for today Lilly, I'll see you again next week," Patty said.

Lilly said nothing but hurried from the room to the window.

"Next week?" the receptionist asked.

Lilly nodded and confirmed the time, taking the card and quickly leaving the office.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Fine," Lilly snapped.

He stopped her from getting in the car and held her close.

"I don't know why you feel the need to console me," she muttered.

"Because I care about you, and I don't want you feeling upset," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes but stopped fighting the hug, leaning against him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Can we go get breakfast?"

"Sure, IHOP again?" he asked.

She nodded and he let her climb in the car, retreating to the other side.

XXX

As she took a bite of the pancake, she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and was surprised to notice it wasn't Paul. She looked around until she recognized someone at the table next to them. He smiled and waved. She tentatively waved back and returned to her food.

"Who you waving to?" Paul asked, looking over.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed Ryan, who smirked at him.

"Oh god," Lilly muttered as Ryan started over.

"Hey sweet heart," Ryan said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that anymore," she said.

"Aw why not?" he asked.

"I'm not a dancer anymore, there's no need for such terms," she replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh that really sucks, I enjoyed seeing you dance," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear.

Paul let out a low rumble and Lilly moved away from Ryan.

"Oh, Ryan, this is my boyfriend, Paul," she said, "I think you met once before."

Ryan deflated slightly as he looked at Paul, who puffed up in pride.

"So you weren't lying, that sucks," Ryan said, "Anyway, nice to meet you."

Paul shook his hand and Lilly noticed Ryan wincing. She couldn't help a smile. As hard as he tried, Ryan could never hurt Paul.

"I guess I might see you around?" Ryan asked.

She shrugged and waved as he walked off.

"Boyfriend huh?" Paul asked.

"I had to say something," she replied, sipping on her water.

"So I'm not?" he asked.

She choked on her water and stared at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"I want to know," he replied.

She mulled it over in her head as she sat her fork down, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then let's go home," she said.

"What why?" he asked.

"I don't want to have this discussion here," she said.

He nodded and flagged down the waiter. They boxed up their meals and headed out to the car in silence.

"So?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

She took a deep breath and stared at her hands. Was she really ready for this?

"I really like you Paul and I think I'm can handle a relationship, as long as I'm not always being controlled or watched like a child," she said.

"I can handle that," he said.

"Are you sure? You and Sam do a pretty good job of always watching me," she muttered.

He chuckled and reached over, resting his hand on her leg.

"I promise I'll give you room to breathe, as long as you don't run off or do anything stupid," he said.

She scoffed.

"Me, do something stupid?" she joked.

He grinned as she looked up at him.

"Okay, since we're being honest, can I tell you something?" he asked.

His smile dropped and he looked completely serious.

"Okay, sure," she replied.

He paused and pulled into an empty parking lot.

"You know we're shifters, but there's another secret," he said.

"It's so serious we had to stop?" she asked.

He nodded and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"In our tribe, there is something called imprinting," he started quietly, "It's where a shifter finds the one person they're meant to be with forever, the person that holds them to the earth and keeps them sane, and it's like life your life didn't exist before them."

He was so quiet and deep, she could only assume he imprinted on someone.

"If you have an imprint, why do you want to be with me? I'm not going to be some side girl, I-"

He put his finger on her lips and she shut up.

"Lilly, I imprinted on you," he said finally.

Her heart beat harder as her mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked.

"The day we met, I imprinted on you," he said, "That's why I've been so… so possessive and worried about you."

"So we were meant to be, no matter how hard I fought you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well then," she muttered.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked.

"That I kept it from you," he said.

"No, I mean, I would need to know the shifter thing first, plus I probably would have freaked out on you before, I wouldn't have been ready for it," she said.

"So you really are ready, for us I mean?" he asked.

She bit her lip in thought but nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am," she said softly.

For the first time in a long time, Lilly felt a spark of hope. Maybe she could have a relatively normal life, besides the shifter part.

"Are you going to tell Sam?" she asked.

"He knows I imprinted on you, this should be easier for him to hear," he said.

Lilly heard a thud and the car shook. As she looked up, confusion filled her.

"Paul," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes.

"This guy just doesn't leave does he?" Paul asked, "Stay here."

Lilly watched him climb from the car and followed suit.

"What do you want?" Paul asked.

"I have a message," he said.

"From who?" Lilly asked.

"Damn it Lilly, I said stay in the car!" Paul snarled.

She sent him a glare and stood her ground.

"Daniel says it's coming, and your little wolf pack won't stop him, he's coming with back up," Ryan said.

Lilly froze and tried to work her mouth but was unsuccessful. Ryan was in league with Daniel?

"What the fuck?!" she shouted suddenly.

Both Ryan and Paul flinched.

"You're with that abusive stalker mother fucker?" she snarled, "Well you can tell him I'm safer than he can imagine, so he'd better back the hell off."

Ryan just smirked.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"Fuck. You," she bit out.

"Oh I will," he whispered.

Suddenly Paul picked him up.

"You talk big for a human," Paul said, "I'd leave before you have an accident, got it?"

Ryan struggled against him and Lilly could hear the choking.

"Paul, okay, enough," Lilly warned, "We don't need you going to jail."

Paul slowly set Ryan down with a glare.

"I better not see you again," he growled as Ryan walked off.

"See you later sweet heart!" Ryan yelled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and let out a groan.

"This is ridiculous!" she snapped.

"We're definitely going to tighten security now," Paul muttered.

"Does that mean you too?" she asked.

"I can do my job best being around you," he replied, "Come on, let's go."

They climbed into the car and drove in silence.

XXX

"This is getting serious, if he has a large group, we might need help," Sam said.

"Who are you thinking?" Embry asked.

"The Cullen's owe us one," Seth added.

"No," Paul said forcefully.

"Paul, it's a good idea," Sam said.

"We don't need more leeches," Leah added.

"They could really help," Jacob said.

"I don't like it," Paul replied.

"I say the more help we have the better," Lilly put in, "The more people, the less likely you are to get hurt."

Paul sighed and rubbed his face.

"Whatever," he murmured.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," Sam said, leaving the circle.

Lilly leaned back and sighed.

"When do you think this attack will happen?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, they keep saying soon though," Lilly said.

"Soon could be a month away or a day," Leah said.

"Yeah, I know," Lilly sighed.

Sam walked back in and sat down.

"Carlisle said they would help, on the condition they meet Lilly first," Sam said.

"Hell no," Paul snapped.

"I think it's my decision," Lilly retorted, "And I say yes, if they're going to help us and this is their only condition, I'm in."

"I can take you," Jacob offered, "I need to see Renesmee."

"That your girlfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Imprint, but yes," Jacob replied, "You feel up to going now?"

"Sure," Lilly said.

"Are you serious? You're going to voluntarily go to a leech's house?" Paul asked.

"They're helping save me, I think I owe them this much," Lilly replied, trying to be rational.

Her medicines were helping control her real anger, but she still had breakthroughs, especially when challenged.

"Come on," Jacob said.

She followed him outside and climbed into the car.

"So he finally told you huh?" Jacob asked.

"About the imprint?" Lilly asked.

He nodded and she gave a half smile.

"Yeah, it was really surprising, after how angry he was with me in the beginning," she said.

"You're pretty angry too," Jacob replied.

She chuckled humorlessly.

"True that," she sighed.

"Although I've noticed you've gotten better lately," he added.

"It's the medicine," she said, "Helps me control my anger pretty well."

"That's good," he said.

A silence fell between them until she spoke up.

"So Renesmee is half vampire?"

"Yeah, it's strange, but she was born while her mother was still human," he said.

"So, how does a vampire procreate anyway?" she wondered out loud, "Aren't they technically dead?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I wondered the same thing, but now I'm glad it happened."

"I bet, so how old is she?" Lilly asked.

"Technically she's five, but she grows faster than she ages yearly wise," he said, "So she's basically 17 even though she was born five years ago."

"That's confusing," she mumbled.

"Trust me, I know," he replied.

Finally they pulled up to a large house in the midst of trees.

"We're here," he said.

They climbed out and Jacob led her up the driveway. After a quick knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a very beautiful girl about her age.

"Jacob!" the girl cried.

She jumped into his arms and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Nessie," he murmured.

Lilly stepped back awkwardly and looked inside as a few people moseyed over.

"Are you Lilly?" a pixy-haired girl asked, coming up fast.

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you!" she said brightly.

Lilly shook her hand and put on a fake smile.

"Come, meet the rest of the group," Alice said, waving her in.

Lilly followed slowly, a little wary of the people. For one, she wasn't a people person, for two, they were vampires, even if they were nice.

"This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme," Alice said, "And Bella is upstairs, but she should be down soon."

Lilly gave an awkward wave as the group smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Lilly," Esme said.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," Carlisle added.

She nodded and said, "Thank you all for agreeing to help."

"It's no problem," Esme said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," Lilly murmured.

"There's Bella!" Alice said suddenly.

Lilly turned and saw a girl barely older than her coming down the stairs. She gave an uncomfortable smile and Bella smiled back.

"Hi there, you're Lilly?"

She nodded and Bella reached out. They shook hands quickly and Bella retreated to the couch by Edward.

"Please, have a seat," Esme offered.

Lilly hesitated but sat on the couch.

"So you've got someone after you?" Emmett asked.

She nodded.

"Not sure how many," she responded.

"Doesn't matter, we'll take care of them," he said cockily.

Lilly couldn't help a smile at his attitude.

"Finally come to join us?" Esme teased as Jacob and Renesmee walked in.

"Sorry," Jacob said, mostly to Lilly.

"It's fine," she mumbled.

"So, even though this awkwardness is great, shouldn't we discuss the details of the oncoming attack?" Rosalie asked.

"Tell us all you know," Carlisle agreed.

"Well, it's my dad, and I know he's got at least a few other vampires with him, and possibly some humans, but I'm not sure if he will change them first," Lilly said quickly.

"Your dad?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he kind of holds a grudge against me," Lilly explained partially.

She couldn't stop memories of that day flashing through her mind and grimaced.

"You don't have to tell us anymore," Edward said softly.

She nodded in thanks and sighed.

"Do we know when they're coming?" Carlisle asked.

"No, they said soon, but gave no exact time," Lilly said, "I don't think he's stupid enough to reveal his exact attack sadly."

"We'll only be a phone call away so no worries really," Esme said.

"If you weren't so involved with the pack I could possibly see when he was coming," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I can see the future," she said.

"That's cool," Lilly said, "But you can't see the shifters?"

"No, nor anyone involved in their future," she said, "It's because our species are enemies."

"Makes sense," Lilly replied.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper can influence moods, Emmett has extreme strength, and Rosalie has great self control," Alice said.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Lilly muttered.

She looked over at Edward and thought, "If you can actually read my mind, nod at me."

He smirked and nodded.

"Wicked!" Lilly whispered.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Jacob asked.

"Not necessarily, but you don't have to leave so soon," Carlisle said.

"What could we do?" Edward asked.

"A board game could be fun," Jasper added in.

"We've got Yahtzee, Monopoly, Chess, what would you like Lilly?" Esme asked.

Lilly looked over in surprise.

"Erm, I'm pretty kick ass at Monopoly," she said.

Esme smiled and nodded.

"Monopoly it is!"


End file.
